Hollow Fields next generation
by 99Roosters
Summary: What happens when the students/teachers from the past, have kids of their own and send them back to a new Hollow Fields, that is some what safe.
1. Students and Teachers needed

**Hi yall! I'm gonna need your help with new students and teachers. Just fill out the form and i will see what i can do. I dont own any of the parents but i do own their kids.**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Parents:

Bio:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Favorite color:

Special class:

Hobby class:

Pet Peeve:

Allergy/Weakness:

Outfit:

Relationship Status:

What you want to happen:

Here are mine:

Name: Abigale Croach

Age: 95

Parents: Archibald Croach... actually i dont have a mother, i was an experiment of his, i am made from some of his DNA

Bio: Well as i said, i am an experiment of Archibald Crouch, his first success! I'm made of his DNA and was born in a jar. I went through everything that Belle went through, the adjustments and being hidden when the school was built. I am the only child my father ever loved, and he visited me every chance he got when he wasn't dealing with the students. Now that Miss. Weaver is no longer the principle, me and Belle are now leaving our underground home... I wonder what happened to Doctor Bleak, we haven't seen him for decades.

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Favorite Color: Black

Special class: Its a cross between Steam-Powered life support and Grave digging...

Hobby class: Cross-species transplantation and Genetic Engineering

Pet Peeve: People with touch me, or breath on me... and bullies

Allergy/Weakness: Flowers, they make me sneeze... and Rust, it makes me dizzy when im around it.

Outfit: I wear knee high heeled boots, leather pants, and a collared shirt with a tie. But i cover it with with a cloak, like what the grave diggers wear.

Relationship Status: I'm single, but for some reason boys always flock me.

What you want to happen: -

Name: Dina McGinty

Age:13

Parents: Claude and Lucy McGinty

Bio: Ive basically grown up at Hollow Fields, my parents being teachers and all. When i was born, my mother inserted me with different dinosaur DNA. My parents decided that this should be an all grade school, so its from 1st to 12th grade.

Hair Color: Black, like my dads

Eye Color: Blue, like my moms

Favorite color: Red

Special class: Robotics

Hobby class: I like to create steam driven devices to help with everyday life.

Pet Peeve: Bullies and Evil Mad Scientists

Allergy/Weakness/Fear: Ghosts... the windmill

Outfit: I wear my hair in a long pony tail with a ribbon that my mother gave to me, i wear a mini skirt that ive needed to stitch together, flats, leggings with vertical stripes, a top with zig zagged stitching, and my spikes just go along my arms, legs, and neck, since i have the dino DNA.

Relationship Status: Ive been too busy for a relationship this summer, but i think i may this semester.

What you want to happen:-

Name: Belle Bleak

Age: 85...er i mean 13

Parents: Eleanor and Artemis Bleak

Bio: When my father went away on his trip, my mother found of she was pregnant with me. But it didst stop her from pursuing her personal project. When my father came home, i saw everything that my mother did to him... i still have nightmares. I was the 2nd one to get transferred to a new body, but my father told me how to make some certain adjustments that would prolong my body ten times as long as the engineers... almost forever! When the school opened, my mother hid me and my father where i got to know him alot better and he taught me more about mad science. He said i may know more than most of the engineers, but he's still the doctor. I tried to bust him out of our "Home", but i got caught and i hid him under the book shelf. I think stinch if afraid of me.

Hair Color: My hair color was originally blonde, but the experiment made my hair bleach white. But when i made the adjustments, some of my hair turned black, so now it looks like it was totally black with a swirl of white.

Eye Color: Green

Favorite color: Neon green

Special class: ummm, all of them?

Hobby class: My hobby is cross-species transplantation, i like to make new creations to be my pets.

Pet Peeve: The engineers, and my mother

Allergy/Weakness/Fear: The dark... electricity

Outfit: I wear kind of a lab outfit, but with more stitches and bolts, minus the lab coat. Instead of pants i wear a mini skirt.

Relationship Status: Well...

What you want to happen: -

* * *

**I'll probably add more students, and i may make up some teachers on the way... But i really need some help and tips and new students and teachers!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the original Hollow Fields characters... Sadly.**

* * *

"Dina stop! I told you that hearts go in jar 12, not jar 21! Thats the kidney jar!" Abigale reminded Dina firmly. "I'm sorry Abigale... i was just thinking about next week, and all the new students coming in!" Dina said daydreaming about all the new friends she would make.

"How many times must i say it Dina?" Abigale began darkly, gritting her teeth from inside her cloak. Dina turned slightly to face her instructor. "How many times must you say what Abigale?" Dina questioned innocently.

"YOU WILL NOT ADRESS ME AS ABIGALE! YOU WILL ADRESS ME AS MS. CROACH!" Abigale screamed, blowing Dina back slightly. "Uh... Abigale, er, Ms. Croach... i thought we were on a first name basis since we have been hanging out all summer." Dina stuttered rubbing her head.

"Please, my debt has been payed, so you now will call me Ms. Croach understand?" Abigale stated plainly. "Come on Abigale, there was never a debt to be paid... i bet anyone would of found you and Belle eventually. And if we are talking debt, i never said you had to be my friend. If you wanna pay a debt, then you can let me stay on the first name basis. Forever." Dina finished, thinking out loud.

Before Abigale could respond, a crash from the hall way silenced them both. "Speaking of Belle, where is she?" Dina asked. Abigale turned to Dina with a horrified look on her face, then quickly dashed to the hallway to find a tearful Belle surronded by books and tools.

"I..I...I was trying to put everything away in one trip, but.. but..." Belle stuttered tearing up even more. In an instant Abigale softened like butter, and crouched down to comfort her. "Shh, shh its ok... It was an accident." Abigale cooed softly, wrapping her arms around the frightened child rocking her back and forth.

"Come on, lets gather all these books and tools up, and work together to put them all back." Dina suggested when Belle had calmed down. "Ya, we could divide it up evenly and see who gets it all down the fastest." Abigale concludes. Smiling, Belle nods and they start to sort through the mess.

"Ok, so theres 24 books, so everyone gets 8 books each, and theres 36 tools, so everyone gets 12 each... so all together we all have to put away 20 things." Belle calculates. Thinking and calculating always seemed to calm her down.

"What does the winner get?" Dina asked. "The winner gets..." Belle started to think. "The loser has to serve the winner hand and foot until the first new student comes on the first day of school!" Abigale announced.

"What about the person who doesnt win or lose?" Dina asked. She liked to ask questioned... too many for her own good. "The median has to make sure the loser does her job..." Belle finished. "Wait, i have something to add to what the loser has to do. Before the loser has to start serving... she has to finish the median and the winners side of the chores!" Abigale adds.

So that was the bet, and they had a reluctant Croach judge. "I really dont want to do this... i have much better things to do than watch you clean." He complained. "Come on daddy, you know you dont have anything better to do... Please just this once, and then you can go dig up more graves." Abigale pleaded to her dad.

"You said that last time..." He grumbled, but sat down and waited to judge. "Ok, on your mark, get set, go." He stated with no enthusiasm. The girls rushed around, sorting and putting things away. They dodged each other and the other cleaning drones who were trying to put other things away.

"Done!" Cried Belle. Dina and Abigale looked over at he with their mouths open, totally astonished at their small friends swiftness. They turned to look at each other, then lept to work, determined not to loose.

"DONE!" They both cried out. They looked at each other again with a look of surprise and slight rage. "Wow... i think we have a tie!" Croach announced, feeling a twinge of amusment.

Then Abigale and Dina started arguing about who finished first, while Croach and Belle sat back and watched the show. "I totally won that! Theres no way you could of caught up! Ya thats right, i saw your pile!" Abigale stated when she saw Dina's shocked face. "I caught up when you couldnt find the place for the nuclear processor." Dina retorted, feeling very deffensive.

"Girls, since you both tied, then you both have to finish the chores that all three of us had to do. And you both have to serve me hand and foot." Belle explained, trying to settle the argument and bring back peace.

"I guess that makes sense." Abigale said slowly. Abigale looked at Dina, and then they started laughing. "Lets go get lunch." Dina offered.

"Ya, i'm hungry." Belle said. "Then lets go to the kitchen and get some grub... You coming dad?" Abigale turned to face her father. "Uh, no. I'm going to my quiet graves and digging for some liver." Croach finished, simple as that. "Well, i'll bring you a turkey and onion sandwhich." Abigale responded.

"An iced coffee would be nice too." Croach called over his shoulder. " 'Kay dad." Abigale called, as they walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**One Week Later**

* * *

"Dina, sweety wake up... Todays the day!" Lucy sat on her daughters bed, trying to wake the sleeping beauty. "Five more minutes." Dina mumbled, turning away. "Apparently you dident hear me... Today is the day the children back to school." Lucy tempted her daughter.

"Wait, todays that day?" Dina asked, popping up like a rocket. "Yup, that day." Her mother winked at her.

* * *

"Belle, my dear girl, its time to wake up. Of all the days to sleep in, you choose this one." Doctor Bleak mumbled. He opened the curtains and turned toward his sleepy daughter. "Come on, if you dont get up now, your breakfast will get cold." He stated, starting a shower for Belle to wash in. He turned around and saw his daughter was already walking towards her dresser, picking out her clothes.

"I just hope the children will like me." She explained to her father, fear in her voice. "What if they start to talk about Her... or what if they start comparing me to Her..." Belle worried.

"My sweet Belle, you are kind, graceful, sweet, innocent, and an amazing mad scientist. If anyone starts comparing you to Her, then they dont know you and would never know you. I dont doubt you will make enemies, everyone makes enemies. Dont focus on your enemies, focus on your friends." Doctor Bleak finished, gazing lovingly into his daughters eyes. Even though she was 85, she was really still just 13 years old in spirit, with all the worrying and insecuritys a normal teenage girl had.

"Come, hop into the shower and then meet me downstairs for some breakfast when you finish getting ready. We have a big day ahead of us, and you have your first day of school." Doctor Bleak finished.

* * *

"Daddy, you have to wake up! The students will be here by lunch and we still need to finish filling up the graves and taking a last minute check on the supples." Abigale explained while putting the kettle on and ironing her fathers working cloak.

"Five more minutes." Croach mumbled, turning away. "Dad, you need to get a jumpstart on the day and we cant waste five minutes!" She stated, turning to the lump that was her father. "Babe, your 23, i think you can take over class for me today." The lump said.

"Dad, we both need to be present on the first week of school! After that you can sleep in every now and then, and i can fill in. But we BOTH need to be there, now come ON!" Abigale had finally had enough, and yanked her fathers leg, until her fell out of bed.

"Uggg! Fine, hand me my pants." Croach ordered. With a smile at her work, Abigale handed him his ironed pants. "I have a feeling that todays gonna be a great day." Abigale said to herself.


	3. Chapter 2

"I'm so excited! I wonder what the other children will be like?" Dina questioned, looking from her parents to Doctor Bleak.

"One can only wait and see." The good doctor responded. He turned slightly to face a pouting Dina. Confused, he turned to the girls parents.

'You said wait' Mouthed her father, Claude. Lucy nodded at the doctor and gestured to Dina, wanting him to fix his error.

"But it's a good thing you won't have to wait as long, for the students should be arriving any minute now." Doctor Bleak said quickly, looking a down at Dina nervously.

"Good, cause I hate to wait." Dina responded darkly. She got her distaste for waiting from her father, who as a child would always jump unto an escape plan without thinking all the way through.

As they waited at Golem Bridge, Belle started to hear the faint rumbling of a car. Excited, She began to tug on her fathers shirt. "Yes, Belle?" Her father leaned down to for his daughter was rather short.

"I hear a car coming about 5 miles away at 15 miles an hour... So the car should be here in about 15 minutes." She calculated, looking at her friends.

"Hip hip hurray for Belle and her calculating brain!" Cheered Dina, while hugging her friend. Then Dina did a merry jig in circles around her friend in praise. Belle giggled at Dina as she started doing the malona.

* * *

15 minutes later a car was visible coming down the path with a new student for the first time since the school first closed all those years ago when they got rid of Her.

As the car pulled up, you could see it was from a rich family, a model of car that hasn't even been rumored about yet. It may have even been invented by the family themselves.

When the car came to a halt on the gravel U-shaped driveway, out stepped long slender legs that had leggings with horizontal strips running in it in black. Then the rest of her stepped out, revealing a slightly above the knee skirt, a collared shirt and tie, on a small pale girl with glasses and long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Kaylor! I said I would step out first and then you behind me!" A voice called out from behind Kaylor. "Oops, sorry Annie!" Kaylor apologized quickly, stepping away from the door.

Out stepped a tall, blonde haired girl with dark blue dyed bangs. She had leggings with strips going inward and outward, a mink skirt, a collared shirt and tie, and a single glove on her right hand. She was shaped like a 17 year old girl, but she was obviously about 14.

"Welcome to Hollow Fields, my name is..." Doctor Bleak started to say but was interrupted by Kaylor ..."Doctor Artemis Bleak principal of Hollow Fields and husband of the awful and cruel Eleanor Bleak or as many know her as Miss Weaver!" Kaylor finished, smiling like crazy.

"Er... Yes? Young lady, how do you know that?" Doctor Bleak asked, stepping toward her, and placing an a hand on her should.

"Um, to Doctor Bleak, I really wouldn't do that if I were you..." Kaylor started to say, but was cut off when a figure rushed towards Doctor Bleak, picked him up and threw him to the ground.

"DOCTOR BLEAK!?" The others cried out, and while the adults rushed to help their friend, the children turned on the newest students.

"What the hell?!" Abigale cried out to the pair. "um Abigale, you really shouldn't say such unkind words..." Belle tried to reason with her friend, but was cut off by Dina.

"Um, I think the best thing we should do is back away slowly and get the parents." She whispered to her small friend. They both turned around and started to run for their elders.

* * *

"Doctor Bleak, are you ok?" Lucy in a small voice.

"Yes, (breath,pant) I think I'll be alright." He managed to stutter between breaths.

"Well that's good, because Abigales about to attack the new students!" Dina cried from behind. The all turned around sharply as they saw Abigale reach for something...

"SHE HAS A SHOVEL!" Belle cried to the group of adults who were quickly advancing.

* * *

"Um, I think the best thing we should do is back away slowly and get the parents." Dina whispered to her small friend. They both turned around and started to rum for their elders.

"Why on earth did you just toss Doctor Bleak to the side?!" Abigale questioned Kaylor, practically screaming at the poor little girl.

"Um, you see... I didn't throw Doctor Bleak." Kaylor murmured to the older and bigger girl.

"What do you mean, 'I didn't throw Doctor Bleak?'" She questioned smaller girl, getting annoyed. Then she noticed that the other girl wasn't were she was a few minutes ago.

"I did." A voice stated plainly behind her, and when she turned around, she was greeted by a single punch in the face, knocking her. " No one threatens or intimidates my sister, and they defiantly don't touch her." The taller girl stated plain as day.

Then she turned around and faced the adults. "Hi, my name is Annie McConnell and this is my little sister Kaylor. I'm 14 and she's 12 and we would like to attend your school." Annie said, shaking hands with Doctor Bleak like nothing happened at all.

"As your already brilliant sister has said, I am Doctor Bleak, and you are both welcome to attend my school... As long as you follow my rules, ill follow yours."l Doctor Bleak agreed with a smile.

'This is going to be an interesting year.' Thought Dina as she watched Croach scoop up is unconscious daughter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm gonna keep it short... I just hope you all enjoy it and leave a comment or review. I am open to judgement and tips, maybe even an idea for a new story! Keep reading and always leave room for new ideas!**

* * *

"So this is your room." Dina explained to Kaylor. "Lets start the grand tour! Over here we have your chest for your books and tools," Dina exclaimed pointing to a large chest in front of the window. "When you walk into the room and turn to your immediate left, theres a bathroom which ill go into detail about later. So still standing in the doorway, theres a curve near the bathroom door which is a small closet for spare parts and shoes." Dina pointed out.

"So theirs a step up where the queen sized bed with a bedside table with a lamp on top, a single drawer and a space underneath." Dina explained and moved over to 2 large windows with white mesh curtains, and on the far wall are 3 large bookcases. "Next to them is a storage desk for small trinkets. In front of the book cases is a lounge area with couches and a coffee table, perfect for hanging out with friends!"Dina said brightly.

"When you step down and go immediately to the left you come to a large walk-in closet with lots of hangers and dressers. If you walk straight you come to a large working desk for working, from building clock-work robots to writing research papers on the history of cross species transplantation."She pointed out, giving examples from experience.

"When you turn to the left again, you come to a closed door connected to the next room other. That other room will be your sisters room so she can quickly move from room to room as needed." Dina pointed out turning from a silent Kaylor to Annie who was showing hints of a smile.

Dina walked back over to the bathroom to show Kaylor. "So basically this is the bathroom, pretty basic. So if theres anything you need just press this button and a steam-drone should come up to assist in any way they can." Dina told the sisters. "You can also design the room in any way you want! Theres a little shop near the cafeteria where you can but extra things that the drones cant provide. That rarely happens though." Dina explained to the smiling girls.

"So why dont you unpack Kaylor, and ill show Annie her room." Dina told Kaylor as she pulled a reluctant Annie. "But maybe i should help her unpack, or stay here in case theres a berserk steam-drone!" Annie complained, trying to escape Dina's unnaturally strong arm.

"Ok, i understand your extremely over protective,so..." Dina started quickly before Annie could complain that she wasnt overprotective she was just concerned. "So ive hooked up a security system that recognizes only a certain few, like the teachers, her, and you. Either of you can add or subtract the recognition at will. It has a visual camera system that records, an audio system that records, and a back-up if the power goes out or someone destroys it. Look over here," Dina went over to the bedside table and pressed a button under the drawer. A tv swung out from behind the bookcases. "Here is where you can look at what your sister is doing with a push of a button." Dina explained handing Annie the remote.

Annie's room looked almost exactly like Kaylors, except instead of a door connecting to another room, their was a safe. "Well, ill leave you to unpack and inspect your room. You should find a map in your bedside table, and dinner is at 5:30. Have fun exploring the school. The banned places are X-ed out." Dina said with a smile then walked out.

'This is awesome!' Annie thought to herself. Annie got her Steam-Drone Button (SDB) and called up a drone. "_Your instructions Ms. McConnell?" _The SDB beeped out. "Ya, could i get my carpet purple, the wall on the left and right black, the other 2 walls i want red. My chest i want the metal black and the wood can stay brown... i want my sheets purple, my covers i want black with skulls with bows on them, my pillows can be the same as my covers. I want the curtains red,black, and purple... I want the bookshelves to be purple, the couches can stay white, but the coffee table needs to be black...Hmmm, the work table can stay grey metal and the lamp needs to be purple. Can my walls also be black with vertical stripes? And i would love it if i could get you make my ceiling look like the night sky... Can you do that?" Annie finished looking at the small SDB.

"_Of course i can do that! Usually the students want alot more than that... Once i got someone wanting the coffee table to speak and their tea set to fly! That was a crazy order... I'm glad i have a reasonable master." _The SDB murmured.

"Wait, what was that?" Annie asked suddenly alarmed. "_Uh, that they wanted the tea set to talk?"_The SDB asked, suddenly confused.

"Uh no, after that!" Annie responded suddenly remembering this kind of thing happening all the time in movies. "_That it was a crazy order?" _The SDB suggested.

Now Annie was getting really annoyed. Muttering through her teeth,"No, after that!" She all but screamed. "_Ohhh! You mean the part about me being glad about finally having a reasonable master!" _The SDB stated brightly.

"YES! Yes, that part!"Annie had a bit of a temper that was already displayed today, and she didnt want to show it again, especially on this poor SDB who was obviously a few cards short of the deck. "_Your my new master! I do what ever you say until you graduate for college!"_ The SDB chirped and whirred.

"Uhhh, ok then... So, what do i call you?" Annie asked curiously. The small hovering SDB just stared at her like she was crazy. "_Wait, your serious?" _The drone asked looking at her with new eyes. "Totally, if i wasnt serious i wouldnt of bothered saying it." Annie stated like it was obvious.

_"No one has ever bothered to ask what they should call me... Im usually addressed as 'Hey you!' or my favorite, 'Hey, you robo thingy! Ya you!'." _The SDB informed Annie imitating someones voice.

"A steam-drone with humor... i like it! But you havent answered my question yet, what do i call you?" Annie interrogated. "_I am t0b3y SDB..." _The drone chirped shyly.

"On paper it kind of looks like," Annie mutters writing the SDB's name down," Tobey!" She cryed out. Turing to her new drone with a smile on her face she explained," When you write down your name, it sort of looks like Tobey, which is alot easier than t0b3y SDB... so i was wondering if i could call you Tobey instead!" Annie questioned brightly.

"_Of course! I am so happy to have a new friend, and i already have a nick name!"_ Tobey whirred excitedly twirling around in the air. "_You go explore the school and ill fix up your room! Heres your map," _Tobey coaxed, handing Annie her map of the school and starting to guide her out into the hallway,"_and you can go have fun looking in all the nooks and crannys mapping out all the places you like the best and which places you wanna avoid... you could even map out the quickest ways to get to class when you start in a few days!" _Tobey chirps excitedly handing her a pen and giving her the class schedule for the rest of her year.

"_Have fun and stay out of the X-ed out and red marked places!" _Tobey reminded her, and with a finale shove, she was outside her door. She quickly turned around but her door was already closed. 'Silly robot.' Annie thought to herself as she walked away.

* * *

'It all looks so dull.' Kaylor thought to herself. 'Wheres that SDB?' She scolded herself for being like her older sister and already losing her most useful tool. She finally found it on her new working desk. When she pressed it, it let out a buzz that she could only detect because the button vibrated.

'I wonder how long the SDB take?' She wondered and started to poke around her new room. 'Wait a minute, wheres my luggage?' She thought with worry. She turned around sharply and came face to face with a child.

"AHHHH!" Kaylor screamed. "_EEEEEK!"_ The child let out a deafening scream. They both zoomed in opposite directions to hide. When Kaylor had a good spot to hide, she lifted her head slightly to peek at the child. At the same time, the child lifted her head to look at her. They both immediately ducked down.

'Im being foolish!' Kaylor thought. 'Its just a child for crying out loud! Its not going to hurt me, and i bet shes more scared of me than me of her.' She told herself, scolding herself again for she knew what her older sister would say. 'You gotta stop being afraid of your own shadow and take things head on! But make sure to pick your fights wisely! You know what, dont fight at all! Just come get me and ill pound 'em!' That was the most likely conversation that would happen.

"_Um, excuse me madam, you called me for assistance._" The small child said, peeking over Kaylors hiding place. "Eek! Goodness, you startled me!" Kaylor murmured breathing hard. "And i called for a SDB, not a small..." Kaylor started, but stopped herself, and started circling the small child, only to learn she wasnt a child at all! She was a small SDB dressed like a maid.

"Oh." Kaylor exclaimed. "Ok, so i was wondering if i could get yellow walls, and pink carpet. Could i get pink pillows and yellow sheets too? The bookcases could be light purple, and the coffee table sky blue! The working desk... cotton white! Ya, i like that... wait! i for the floor, i want the top stair area to be carpeted, but the bottom i want it wooden, without paint. And i want the doors to be sky blue and light purple!" Kaylor explained, twirling around imagining it all.

"_An excellent image! I will get to work on it immediately!" _The SDB exclaimed. "Wait, we havent even introduced ourselves! My name is Kaylor, and yours is?" Kaylor said with a smile.

"_You can call me Pepper, Maid SDB's or female SDB's have a creative mind. They dont need others to invent their names like Butler SDB's or male SDB's." _Pepper explained with a giggle. "_Now out with you! I have work to do and you need to explore the school... Heres your schedule and dont forget to NOT go into the red or X marked area's. Now off with you!" _Pepper chirped, it seemed like she had a british accent, go figure!

* * *

'Ok, so the library is to the right and the cafeteria is on the left... so wheres the computer lab? Oh, its upstairs...crud.' Annie thought as she tryed to navigate her way through the old and endless school.

"I dont care if theres a process, I WANT MY LUGGAGE!" A voice boomed around the corner. "I'm sorry sir, but we cant pull it out right away, as i've said before. Its going through a machine that will transport it to your room. We cant just stop the whole process, go into the DANGEROUS machine, navigate through endless tunnels and pipes, until we find your specific set of luggage." A sweet yet stern voice explained, probably a Life-Formed Maid (LFM).

"Well, i had better get it soon or else im gonna sue this place for keeping personal objects that belong to the students!" The male voice shrieked, trying to make the threat menacing even though it obviously meant he was gonna tattle tell. Swift and heavy foot steps were coming right in her direction, so she calculated she was gonna run...

CRASH!

"Oww..." Annie moaned, running her forehead, looking to see who she ran into.

"Why dont you watch where your going!" The boy said sternly, rising, brushing himself off and rubbing his head. "You could of seriously damaged me, so you better be glad..." He said mid sentence, before looking at who he was talking to and i mean really looking.

"I...im sorry i ran into you, i should of moved out of the way when i heard you coming." Annie murmured, blushing as she started to pick up her map. In a flash the boy was on the floor helping pick up what little stuff she had dropped.

"No no, it was my fault. I shouldnt of been walking right at the corner and i definitely should of been looking where i was going. I was just a little mad at the maid, and when i get mad i kinda get into my own world... Kinda have an bad temper." He explained to her like he owed her his life story.

"Oh, ah ya i heard your disagreement from down the hall," Annie started to say, not noticing the boy blush at the fact that she heard him yelling, "And they really do bring your stuff to your room fast." Annie explained, trying to put the boy at ease.

"I dont think i caught your name." Annie quickly changed the subject.

"Oh ya, well I'm Tyler, Tyler WodLuck." Tyler introduced himself, holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Annie, Annie McConnell." Annie copied Tylers style of introductions, and met his hand in a handshake.

"Well, ill see you at dinner... you know, in the cafeteria..." He quickly said.

"Ill see ya." And with that, they both parted ways, both blushing out of their minds. 'This is gonna be a good year.' They both thought to themselves.

* * *

'Woa, i cant believe that just happened.' Tyler thought to himself as he walked down the hall way, the way that Annie came from. He was never really interested in girls, even thought they all seemed interested in him. But Annie was different.

Soon he went into a jog, and soon made it to his room. Looking around, he saw indeed, his luggage was already their waiting for him. But instead of going straight to his stuff, he went to the bathroom.

He thought he looked alright, blonde spiky hair with brown tinting it. He worked out some, so he was developing abs, and he tall for his age. He wore jeans, converse sneakers, a black long sleeved shirt that he rolled up into cuffs, a vest that had a collar and tied crisscross with string in the middle. He liked to wear his hi-tech glove that he was constantly working on, but not tonight. All in all, he looked good for a 15 year old.

'Ok, i look pretty good, now i gotta put my stuff away.' He told himself. Basically he was just trying to preoccupy himself so he wouldnt go looking for Annie, at least until 5:30. Looking at his clock, he realized he had to preoccupy himself for 5 hours!

'I may have to take a nap... as a last and final chance to keep myself from being a stalker.' He told himself even though he thought he was gonna go crazy.

* * *

Alot of students had arrived and were checking out the new and improved school, so no one really noticed when a new car pulled up. It was a sleek blue cadillac XTS, with a mad scientist twist so you knew who owned the car... well you knew that a mad scientist owned it, not really the owner.

Out stepped a girl who was about 13, with long blonde hair that was in long pigtails with bangs that covered her right eye. If you could see them then you could tell that her eyes were a beautiful light brown. She wore worn blue jeans, black converse, a long sleeved black shirt with a butterfly pattern on it, and a red jacket. She wore a red and black scarf around her neck to finish the look.

Looking around, she notices that people are wearing uniforms, not all the same but very similar. Poking her head back into the car she says, "Mom, they still have uniforms here! What do i do?" Nervously, she almost gets back into the car, but her mother stops her. "Vinny, i bought a set of uniforms tailored just for you just in case!" Her mother reassures her daughter.

"Make friends, and make good choices... This will be good for you, your gonna be fine." Her mother states soothingly. Nodding, Vinny steps away from the car, still looking nervous. "Bye my little guppy, i love you!" Her mother shouts a little too loud.

"Mooom!" Vinny whines. "I love you too." She answers her mother. Waving out of the window, her mother drives away. Now in a new place, Vivienne (for thats her real name, Vinny is just a nick name) looks around for a little help. A drone floats up to her and grabs her luggage and loads it up onto a large cart with other luggage.

'Well, now im really alone.' Vivienne thinks to herself. Looking around for a friendly face, she starts to walk trying to show everyone she knows what shes doing... even though she doesn't.

"I dont know where to go either." A voice states, almost bored behind her. Startled, she jumps a little, then twirls around to find the voice. There in front of her, is a boy around her age and height except with green eyes and black hair.

"I cant believe their not having someone help students... its like every man for them self!" Vivienne gestures towards the chaos. "Totally! I think ive been running in circles for at least 15 minutes!" They boy exclaims.

"Names Fred Volk." He introduces himself, grabbing her hand in a quick handshake. Instead they dont have the nice solid handshake she was expecting. Her hand actually went right through his!

"Eeeek!" Vivienne shrieked, jumping back. Soon she was waving her hand through his chest like crazy. 'A hologram!' She concluded. "Ya ok ok, im a hologram... could you maybe stop running your hand through my face? Thank you... ok lets go, im gonna take you to someone who can actually help you find your room." Fred the Hologram announced.

Seeing no better option, she followed. Soon they were in a hallway, that was surprisingly not as crowded as she thought it would be. She brushed past a taller and older dude with blonde spiky hair that was tinted with brown who was blushing like crazy.

At the end of the hallway, they took a right and went down it for what seemed like forever. Finally Fred the Hologram went through a giant oak door, like actually went through the solid door. I of course had to open it by myself.

He waited for my to finish opening the door patiently, even though it took like 5 minutes. He led me to the back near a lounge area where a girl who looked my age, with black hair, blue eyes, and... wait are those spikes coming out of her arms and legs?

"Hi Vivienne! My name is Dina McGinty, and you've met my friend Fred the Hologram. Im kinda like you... i have weird DNA too!" Dina introducted.

My mom was kinda obsessed with dinosaurs, so she got the DNA of every dinosaur recorded... ever. She took all that DNA and implanted it into me. Their was so much, that it kinda shows as you can see by my spikes. I understand you were implanted with different kinds of fish... and water magnetism that allows you to control water... slightly." Dina read out loud from a file, then looked up at me for confirmation.

I had no idea how she got this information, so i just nodded and stared. Was this really the daughter of the ones that saved my parents so long ago?

"I hope we can be friends Vivienne, you seem really nice, and i think we'll get along fine. Oh, you have to meet my other friends! Come on!" Dina shot up like a rocket and started to pull me along. Its kinda hard to say no to this girl... she's just too nice!

Soon we were in another lounge area, away from the quiet library. "ABIGALE! BELLE! I HAVE SOMEONE I WANT YOU GUYS TO MEET!" Dina shouted through the lounge. Their were SDB's and LFM's everywhere, running or floating this way and that.

"Dina, will you stop yelling? And you already showed us Fred the Hologram... It doesnt matter if you program a wig and different skin color on him, its the same guy!" A much older voice called from behind a cabinet.

We both turned around, because we were facing the opposite direction from the voice. Out stepped a tall slender women in a cloak and black boots. Behind her, came a smaller girl who looked very shy... 'I wonder what she's doing with all these loud people.' I wondered as i was inspected by the taller more older one.

"This is the girl that my mom was telling us about! Remember Abigale? This is Vivienne." Dina introduced me. 'So the taller one is Abigale and the smaller one is Belle.' I figured out.'

"Come on! We finally have enough to play bat mitten!" Dina cried. She linked arms with Vivienne and grabbed Belles hand, than started for the door with a big smile on her face. Abigale slowly followed, knowing she wouldnt hear the end of it if she didnt go along.

"Race you!" Screamed Dina to Abigale and they started to run. Abigale started to run to, cause she never backed down from a challenge.

But they never made it outside, cause a big explosion shook the whole school, causing everyone to panic. "Belle, get into the hanger. Dina, go get all the students into the hanger as well. Dont come out under any circumstances." Abigale commanded, and then walked into the smoking school.


	5. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far! Review this please and send student and teacher bio's.**

* * *

"Abigale, what happened?" Croach asked joining his daughter in the hallway as they dashed to the explosion. "I dont know dad, i was outside with Dina, Belle and... oh crud!" Abigale said out loud, stopping.

"What? Whats wrong?" Croach questioned conceded. "I forgot all about a new student named Vivienne! She may try to help Dina who she has befriended, she may help her try to get out students into the hanger!" Abigale said, putting her face in her hands.

"Well, we dont have time to go back, Dina should be able to handle the situation. We are needed where the explosion took place!" Croach explained pulling his daughter along.

They were soon approaching a part of the school that had more smoke, and more severely burned, indicating that the explosion site was nearby. "Wait... whats that sound?" Abigale stopped her father, straining her ears to listen.

'Cough cough.' Was what she heard, so she started to look around. "What are you looking for Abigale?" Croach asked curiously.

"Someones coughing, probably under all this rubble. I just have to find... ah ha!" Abigale exclaimed, lifting a wall up. In a opening where the broken wall was resting, 2 girls were in the rubble.

"Wait, isnt that the girl who punched me in the nose!" Abigale shrieked, pointing at the unconscious girl who was on top of the other one. The smaller girl under Annie was her little sister, Kaylor who was very much conscious.

"She.. She was trying to shield me from the blast. She heard the 2nd explosion and ran into my room to get me out." Kaylor rambled, but was clearly terrified and in shock. From a few feet away, someone was running through the rubble.

"Ms. Croach, , i was looking for any.. Annie!" The boy exclaimed, looking as shocked as Kaylor. Looking from Abigale to Croach, he waited for an explanation.

"She was trying to get her sister out, but when she realized she couldnt get her out in time, she made a small opening in the floor and covered Kaylor with her own body. Then a very nearby explosion went off, knocking the wall and all this other rubble off in different directions. The wall landed on top of the opening, and since Kaylor is so small and weak, she couldnt get her sister or the wall off." Abigale concluded.

"Ill take the kids back to the hanger, and you keep going... ill come back as soon as i get them to safety." Croach volunteered. Nodding, Abigale gave her father a quick hug, then ran of to the explosion site.

"You gonna help me or what kid?" Croach grumbled to the boy. "Its not kid, its Tyler. And of course im gonna help you." Tyler grumbled.

Croach reached down for the heavier load, for Annie, but Tyler quickly scooped her up and waited for Croach to get his load. "Ok then, if you say so!" Croach murmured grabbing Kaylor.

* * *

"H..huh?" Annie mumbled, trying to get a grip on reality. She was in a dark musty room, and moving fast... or just moving. She realized she was being carried in strong arms... the arms of someone bigger than her.

Looking up, and trying to see clearly, Annie realized she was being carried by Tyler! She couldnt believe that he was carrying her, especially when she was unconscious!

"Almost there, we're almost there Annie..." Murmured Tyler, carrying her effortlessly. "Croach is carrying your sister, Kaylor was it? He has her, and she's ok... You protected her well, just some soot and rubble smudges. Maybe one or two small scrapes, but i think you took most of the damage. What were you thinking?" Tyler thought he was talking to himself, but really Annie was listening to every word.

"I had to protect my little sister."Annie replied, shocking Tyler, making him stumble a bit before picking up his pace. Smiling, he looked back to see a struggling Croach who seemed to be lagging back a bit.

"Need a break?" Tyler suggested, much to Croach's relief. Sitting down on an unburned bench in the hallway, they both sat back to catch their breaths. They sat for about 5 minutes then,"I think we should start back up." Tyler suggested, hated sitting for so long.

"Huh? Uh ya." Croach mumbled, and it occurred to Tyler that the old geezer had fallen asleep! Getting a better grip on Annie, so he didnt drop her, he started down the hallway. He could hear Croach's heavy footsteps fall behind him, trying to keep up. 'Definitely an old geezer.' Tyler thought as they finally made it outside.

Turning around, Tyler faced Croach with an expectant face, waiting for instructions on where to go. "Uh, what do you want?" Croach grumbled, slightly confused when the boy stopped.

"Wheres the hanger you old geezer?" Tyler roared, yet silently because Annie had fallen asleep in his arms. "Old geezer huh? Quiet right about that... The hanger is over this way." Croach replied with a sneer.

Rolling his eyes, Tyler started to follow Croach to an underground hanger hidden by a metal door disguised as a bolder covered in moss. "Hey, pip squeak..." Croach mumbled to Kaylor who was still away in his arms.

"I need you to actually stand for this part. Do you think you could use those twigs you call legs?" Croach stared at the small girl in his arms, waiting for an answer. Kaylor just nodded, and jumped down from his arms.

Turning to face the door, Croach heaved it open with alot of struggle. 'It must be pretty heavy.' Tyler thought as Croach started to walk down some stairs.

"DINA!" Croach screamed through all the madness. A small girl with... wait were those spikes? Any way a girl with strange spikes coming out of her arms and legs ran up to Croach, waiting for orders. "Yes Mr. Croach?" Dina looked up expectantly.

"I found some students, these 2," Croach gestured toward the girls, "Need medical attention. The boys fine, even though i think his attitude needs some adjustments.." Croach grumbled.

"Ok sir, they will be taken care of." Dina responded mechanically, obviously wanting the man to leave. Grunting, he walked up to the school, to find Ms. Croach. Turing to Tyler and the girls Dina let out a sigh of relief. "Finally! I thought he would never leave! He makes the children nervous and they just got here!" Dina explained.

"Ok, put Annie on this bed here," Dina gestured to a medical bed, "And you 2 sit here." Dina pointed to a pair of chairs next to the bed.

"Belle, take care of these 2 and ill see to Annie." Dina spoke to, what seemed liken no one. Then Tyler saw a small girl reach up to put medicine on a scrap on his left cheek. The medicine was cold, and at first he didnt notice the pain on his cheek. He felt it for a single moment, right before Belle put the medicine on. Then it was cool and soothing.

After tending to a few more scrapes and bruises, including a burn on his left left calf, she turned to Kaylor. She had a much bigger gash on her head then he had realized, but it didnt look too serious... just a lot of blood. But during all the ointments and bandages they went through, their eyes never left Annie.

Dina had put a cool rag on her head to get rid of the fever that had developed, and inspected her body for injuries. Her left ankle was throbbing, twisted but not broken. Her wrist that her glove was on was broken, like it was holding back a heavy load. She had several cuts and burns all over her body, but nothing was serious. Everything would eventually heal, and the fever had started to lower when Dina gave her some medicine.

Tyler and Kaylor's eyes never left Annie. She stirred everyone in awhile, her eyes would also flutter open on occasion. After an hour, she woke up. Kaylor was asleep, but Tyler had his head bent down, worry forbidding any chance he had of sleep.

"Shouldnt you be asleep?" A horse voice questioned from in front of him. His head shot up, shocked at the voice for everyone was either quiet or asleep. The teachers still hadnt told them they could go back to their rooms.

"Your awake." Tyler managed to say through a smile. Then he straightened up and blushed. Girls never made him act like this, and it was all so new. For an hour and a half, he almost worried himself to death over a girl he only met once in the hallway.

"Ya, i feel alot better now... can i have some water?" She asked, clutching her throat. Tyler nodded, then stood up to look for Dina. She was over with small elementary students, reading some children's book about a girls who's skin changed when people asked for the pattern or color.

"Hey, Annie's awake... could she have some water?" Tyler asked, pointing over his shoulder at the bed ridden girl. "Of course! Her throat must be killing her!" Dina guessed, pouring water into a cup that was next to her.

Handing the cup to Tyler, Dina looked from him to Annie. "Is something going on?" Dina pried.

"Uh, no... no nothing's going on." Tyler stammered, backing away from the suspicious girl. "Uh, huh." Dina stated, giving him another suspicious glance before shooing him away towards Annie.

Sighing in relief, Tyler happily walked over to Annie who was trying to sit up. "One cup of water for the damsel in distress." Tyler presented the cup like it was a high honor.

Smiling, Annie grabbed the cup and drained the whole thing. "Ah, delicious water. Complements to the chef." Annie teased. Then they had a moment where they just smiled at each other.

BANG!

All the kids whirled around to face the door which had been swung open with alot of force. Peering in, a women glanced in clearly embarrassed. She had dark brown hair with cherry red streaks, and matching red eyes. She had her hair in a high pony tail and a nurses hat on her head, and was wearing a navy blue and red mini dress that had yellow arrows going in all directions, knee high navy blue boots and elbow high gloves of the same color.

"Whoops, that door is lighter than i remember. Ok students, you may now go back to your rooms. Dinner will be moved to 6 o'clock, be on time." And with that she walked away. Most of the boys were staring after her in awe, even some of the elementary kids.

"Uh, who was that?" I asked Belle, who was checking our bandages. "Ms. Notch." She said plainly. 'Lighter? Croach had a really hard time with that door. Old geezer.' He thought to himself.

"Ok ladys, time to go to our rooms... Annie, can you stand?" Tyler asked cautiously. Annie slung her legs over the side of the bed and tryed to stand up, but her legs gave way. Tyler grabbed her just before she as gonna hit the floor.

"Uh, maybe not." Annie said nervously. "Ya, you need to rest. You wont be able to do anything for awhile... you may need to stay in the nurses office until school starts next week." Belle told them while looking at a clip board that had to be her diagnostics.

"Ok, looks like im gonna carry you bridal style again." Tyler said with a smile. Annie blushed like a strawberry as he picked her up, and he was blushing a tad too. Kaylor just stared at her sister and this boy, loving the fact that her sister found someone that would take her mind off of her. She didnt mind to be protected, just not 24/7.

"We have a stretcher, it would be easier..." Dina began, but Belle and Kaylor ran over and covered her mouth.

'Im gonna love it this year.' Annie thought, as Tyler carried her up the stairs.

* * *

**Im gonna put what happens with the teachers while the students are in the hanger in the next chapter... Keep commenting and sending those teacher/student fill-outs!**

**Reviews and comments really help and encourage people to write... it gives us a good feeling inside.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Hollow Fields or any of the original characters.**

* * *

"Ill take the kids back to the hanger, and you keep going... ill come back as soon as i get them so safety." Croach volunteered. Nodding, Abigale gave her father a quick hug, then ran off to the explosion site.

Abigale had to maneuver through fallen pillars and rubble, and alot of it since she was getting closer to where the explosion occurred. She started to guess what could of caused it. Maybe a student, or a malfunctioning drone... maybe an escaped experiment of Belle's? Wait, im getting awfully close to... oh crud, not her again!

Abigale went even faster when a horrifying thought popped into her head. They McGinty's had a little secret, and it was someones job to contain it. Her friend Cecile Notch had to care, protect, and contain the secret. This may be the day it decided to escape.

"Abigale, where have you been?" Claude questioned while directing some clean-up drones, drawing remodeling plans, and drinking a cup of coffee at the same time.

"Im sorry Claude, we ran into some students who were trapped in a pile of rubble," Claude looked alarmed, "But another student, high school maybe, was passing by and helped my dad carry them to the hanger. Dina and Belle should be tending to them now... Whats the damage?" Abigale changed the subject. Claude was still slightly worried about the injured students, but at least someone was caring for them.

"She rigged a motion detecting bomb, and when a steam- drone passed by it exploded... it was rigged to only detonate when a inhuman object passed by. No one was caught in the blast, Cecile is fine. Her and Lucy are trying to calm the little one down. She still has a few more gadgets and some drones we cant control." Claude said with a chuckle.

"Does something amuse you sir?" Abigale asked, a little ticked off that he was laughing when we had an explosion before school even started.

"Oh, its just pride i guess... she's growing up so fast. She's getting so big and she's so cute!" Claude sighed, daydreaming about some fantasy. 'Me and my dad were fine with one of them, but two of them? Thats kinda trying my dads patience... especially how much she taunts him.' Abigale thought to herself.

_Beep, Beep._

Claude reached for a walkie talkie that was hanging from his belt. "Talk to me." He said into it.

"_We,ve managed to calm down the target, and we are heading your way with her. You ready?" _A crackling voice that sounded like Cecile. 'Phew, she really is ok.' Abigale thought with relief.

"Affirmative, over and out." Claude used some walkie talkie language. He was very instant on doing that for some reason. Croach said it was because he was a guy but i still never really understood.

Soon, you could hear 3 pairs of footsteps. 2 of them were adults, but you could hear the _Tap Tap_ of small footsteps. But then it all fell apart.

BOOM!

"I GOT HER!" You could hear Croach run into the room from another door. "Eeek! He's gonna get me!" Came a small voice from the room, and Claude and Abigale ran in to see what was going on.

Croach was running around the room chasing a small little girl around Lucy and Cecile. Lucy had her head in her hands, shaking her head, and Cecile was just staring at them running around.

Then Croach and the little girl noticed Claude and Abigale in the room. "Daddy! Daddy! He's gonna get me!" The little girl shrieked, running toward Claude. Croach ran at the girl, but stopped when Abigale stepped in front of him.

"Bu... But i thought..." Croach tried to stammer our, but Abigale just shook her head. "It doesnt matter what you thought, you know you're not supposed to chase her." She scolded her father.

"But she started it!" Croach complained, staring to pout. He looked behind Abigale to see the little girl behind Claude's legs, doing the same thing to peek at him. Then they both stuck their tongues out at each other.

Claude and Abigale just raised their eyebrows at the action. "Come on my little cherry, lets go play outside while the drones clean up your room." Claude stated raising the little girl up.

The little girl had red hair, like Lucy, and brown eyes, like Claude. She had her hair in two pig tails held together by cherry-blossom clips. She was wearing a long sleeved pink top with frills on the hems, a denim skirt, pink tennis shoes, and a blue stuffed rabbit with a trick up its sleeve with her at all times.

"Claude, i dont think its a good idea to take Marie-Grace out, she may get a chill." Lucy told her husband, looking at her daughter concerned. Her daughter was always the child that got sick easily.

"Oh come on momma, i wanna go see the other boys and girls my age! Please, just until the drones finish... ill even put on a jacket!" Marie-Grace bribed her mother. She knew she wouldnt get to go to class with the other students, but she still wanted to see them. They amused her.

"Fine, but only till the drones are done." Lucy reminded her, putting a jacket on the little girl. "Yeah!" Marie-Grace cheered, scrambling down so she could go faster.

"Come on Cecile! Lets go get the other students out of the hanger!" Marie-Grace whined, pulling the nurse along. Claude turned to leave but Lucy pulled him back.

"Oh no, your gonna finish cleaning up this mess. I still have to plan out the next school week for you AND me!" Lucy scolded her husband, turning to leave. When she exited the room, she locked the door. She pressed a button "Your not coming out until the whole area is remodeled!" Lucy spoke to her shocked husband through the speaker.

* * *

**The next chapter will be present day, like when all of the students are coming out of the hanger. **

**Please review and send more student and teacher fill outs!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry i haven't written in a while, my fibromyalgia has been acting up and my teachers have been piling me up with homework, please review my work!**

* * *

"Come on Marie-Grace, we had better get the students out of the hanger!" Cecile stated, leading the little girl to the entrance.

"Ok." Marie-Grace stated, skipping over to the entrance. Cecile reached over, suspecting it to be heavy. But with little effort, she almost ripped the door off its hinges!

"Whoops, that door is lighter than i remember. Ok students, you may now go back to your rooms. Dinner will be moved to 6 o'clock, be on time." And with that she walked away. Most of the boys were staring after her in awe, even some of the elementary kids.

"Cecile, why are the boys looking at you like that?" Marie-Grace questioned the attractive nurse as they led the students out of the dark hanger. Looking behind her, she noticed most of the boys struggling to get up close to her, all except Tyler who was carrying Annie bridal style.

"I dont know sweety." Cecile shrugged, not really wanting to explain hormones and the term "sexy" to the little girl.

As all the students walked up the stairs, shielding their eyes from the light since they were in an underground hanger for the past 3 hours, most of them stayed in the courtyard. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping... it was just one of those stay outside days.

"Ooooh... Ahhhh... I wonder what he's working on... Hee hee, she fell over..." A voice could be heard from behind Cecile, practically drooling over the new students.

Noticing this, Dina walked over to the young nurse. Cecile was trying to conceal whom ever was behind her, but Dina had her suspicions on who it was. " , who is behind your back?" Dina questioned, raising an eyebrow and acting like she was the adult there.

"I dont have a clue who your talking about, ma'am." Cecile mused, trying to convince the girl otherwise. But of course it didnt work.

Dina looked up at the taller women and gave her a look. She just kept of staring at Cecile until the poor nurse started shifting her weight. "Cecile, move." Dina commanded, staring Cecile down to the size of a worm.

Finally giving in, Cecile moved away to reveal Marie-Grace. Looking up, Marie-Grace took notice of the dino girl. "Oh, uh... hi sissy." Marie-Grace murmured, looking down.

"What are you doing down here? Your supposed to be in your room, away from others! Was this all your fault?!" Dina shot a million questions at the little girl, adding a stern look to go with it.

"Momma and Daddy said i could come out while they cleaned up. And yes this was all my fault." Marie-Grace answered, acting like it was ok to blow up the school.

Sighing, Dina rested her head in her hands as she tried to figure out what to do about her little sister. 'She could cause another problem, maybe hurt another student... And why is she just staring at them? Hasnt she ever seen... oh never mind!'

"Momma! Daddy!" Marie-Grace proclaimed, looking at the door. Sure enough, Lucy McGinty was in the doorway, smirking as she went. Following her was Claude, looking annoyed at his wife for locking him in their daughters room to clean up the mess.

"Sweet Ti-Marie!" Claude gasped, holding out his arms as Marie-Grace ran into them. Claude swung her around in circles a few times, then set her down, watching her walk around all dizzy.

"Crouch, is anyone hurt?" Lucy asked the depressed looking teacher who was pouting under a tree.

"Why... Why oh WHY!? Why did you have to have another kid?" Crouch wailed, not really caring about the injured.

"Mom, we do have some injured." Dina informed Lucy, gesturing away from the grumpy old man. Crouch just repositioned himself, and began to fall into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

Dina took her mother over to a group of kids. In the group were Belle, Kaylor, and Tyler still holding Annie bridal style. "I tryed to offer a stretcher, but for some reason Belle and Kaylor wouldnt let me say anything else about it. Weird huh?" Dina rattled on.

Smirking at her daughters ignorance, Lucy walked over to examine the girls. "Good jobs Belle, Dina. They look nice and patched, but im gonna have Cecile check them out." Lucy explained.

"Who?" Tyler asked, totally unaware of the attractive nurse even existing.

"Annie, do you want a stretcher sweety?" Lucy looked into the girls eyes, but Annie wasnt looking at Lucy. She was either looking up at Tyler, or looking away conjuring up a good blush.

"Uh, no im ok... If im not too heavy, im comfy here." Annie kinda whispered, blushing as she talked. She never really liked boys, so love was so foreign to her. But she liked the feeling she had when she was near Tyler, and she liked everything about him, that she knew so far.

"So, are these my new patients?" A sweet voice asked from behind them. Turning, they all saw Cecile, holding her nurses' bag.

"Oh! Mom, Dad! I want you to meet my new friend, Vivienne!" Dina explained to her parents, pulling her out from behind Cecile.

Looking Vivienne up and down, Lucy held out her hand to her daughters new found friend. "Hi, my name is Lucy McGinty, but you'll be calling me Mrs. McGinty." Lucy stated, waiting for Vivienne to shake her hand.

Looking from Lucy, to Claude, to Dina, to Marie-Grace, back to Lucy and Claude. Then Vivienne did the unexpected. It was like in slow motion, but also in fast forward.

Vivienne collapsed onto the ground, totally unconscious.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! I have always wanted to do a cliff hanger... I hope you people like this, and please Review Review Review!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**"Oh! Mom, Dad! I want you to meet my new friend, Vivienne!" Dina explained to her parents, pulling her out from behind Cecile.**

**Looking Vivienne up and down, Lucy held out her hand to her daughters new found friend. "Hi, my name is Lucy McGinty, but you'll be calling me Mrs. McGinty." Lucy stated, waiting for Vivienne to shake her hand.**

**Looking from Lucy, to Claude, to Dina, to Marie-Grace, back to Lucy and Claude. Then Vivienne did the unexpected. It was like in slow motion, but also in fast forward.**

**Vivienne collapsed onto the ground, totally unconscious.**

"EEEK! VIVIENNE!" Dina shreiked, running towards her fallen friend.

"W.. what just happened?" Claude questioned, looking from Dina to Lucy with his eyes opened wider than the saucers they used for tea in the afternoons. His mouth hanging open and quivering in confusion.

"Why... Why did she collapse?" Lucy asked Dina, kneeling down next to the fallen girl. She had more experience with injured students, since she had a history of being injured.

"Cecile, we have another patient that needs attention. STAT!" Lucy ordered the nurse who was taking care of Annie.

"Make up your mind." Cecile mumbled under her breath, but smacked on a smile and cheerfully set to work to care for the fallen girl.

**An hour later...**

**Vivienne's POV**

I slowly woke up on a comfy bed. It felt like silk sheets and flannel blankets. (FYI, the room looks alot like the nurse's office in Soul Eater, but 10x bigger than that... give or take.)

It felt like i was swimming in fog, something that i had to cut through with my mind to be able to regain my senses.

Finally, i cut through the barrier. I was in a hospital bed, to my left was a large window for me to look out of to the gardens. On my right was a curtain, but it was parted so i could see another bed like mine.

There was a bedside table right next to me, with medicine and what looked like flowers. 'Who would bring me flowers?' I questioned looking around me. I finally noticed a chair near my bed. Next to it was a sleeping Dina. Her head was on the bed, and her arms were supporting her.

I inhaled deeply, taking in all the smells. 'Medicine.' I thought, noticing the bitter sweet smell.

"A... A...Ah.." I struggled. My nose twitched and itched, not liking a certain smell that entered it. My eyes flickered, my chest tickled and my body tingled. I knew what was happening next, for it did happen sometimes.

"A...A... Ahhh..." My nose and eyes flickered. 'Did it pass?' I questioned.

"A...Ah... ACHOO!" I sneezed, shaking the bed as i did it. I looked to Dina, but she only moved around, correcting her position. 'Sound sleeper.' I thought, looking at my first friend.

"Ah, . How are you doing?" A voice asked, and Cecile Notch pushed the curtain back. On the bed over, i saw an extremely pretty girl with long blonde hair tyed in a poney tail.

She had two visitors, but neither one of them looked like her, so they must have just been friends. It was basically a short girl with long brown hair, who for some reason was in the bed with the other girl. Sitting on the bed was a boy with spikey blonde hair with brown tips.

"Uh, im feeling much better." I stated, looking down as i felt my face go red.

"Any idea why you fainted?" asked, checking a chart before looking up at me expectanly.

"Well, when i was little, my parents talked about Mr. and Mrs. McGinty alot. How they saved them and the school. So, i guess it was kinda like i was meeting a celebrity. I was excited, i guess." I explained, looking at Dina absently.

just wrote on her chart, nodding as her pen worked furiously before nodding and walking away.

"A...A.. Achoo!" I sneezed.

"A... A... AH...ACHOO!" Someone sneezed, and it wasnt me. This was a little bigger.

I looked over to the bed next to me and found the blonde girl was getting ready for another sneeze. The boy walked over to my bed.

"Hey, could we get rid of the flowers or something? My...uh.. friend, is seriously allergic." The boy pleaded gesturing to the vase of flowers and then to the girl.

"Of course, im allergic too. I think Dina brought them." I nodded to the sleeping figure.

He nodded, grabbing the vase. He walked over to and started to talk to her. She nodded and took the vase from him, and put them in what looked like a giant fridge.

He walked back over to me. "My name is Tyler by the way." He held out his hand to me.

"Vivienne, Vivienne Belljoy." I took his hand in a handshake. He smiled, then walked over to the other bed where the two girls were sleeping.

"Did i fall asleep?" I looked over and saw Dina starting to sit up with a sleepy expression on her face. She really looked pitiful as she stretched her arms. It reminded me of how a cat acted when they first woke up.

"Ya, you did. Oh, and we needed to put the flowers you brought away. Turns out, the girl over there is really alergic." I explained, pointing over to the sleeping blonde.

"Oh, thats Annie." Dina said with a hint of bitterness, but i brushed it off.

**The next day...**

"Ok , you can leave now." announced writing on her chart again. She wrote on that thing alot, and i wouldnt be surprised if she kept a journal on it.

As i got up to leave, i noticed that Annie was leaving too. 'Must of wanted to recover in her room.' I thought as i changed from the gown to my normal clothes of a pair of worn blue jeans, black Converse, a long-sleeved black shirt with butterfly pattern on it, and a red jacket.

'Well, better get ready for the new school year.' I thought as i walked towards me room. 'I guess its already been really eventful.' I chuckled to myself.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok, this chapter is all thanks to BKC! I had hit a little writers block, but she gave me some tips! I havent finished for today, but this chapter is finished... Please post your reviews!**

* * *

"But momma!I wanna stay and play with the other kids!" Marie-Grace complained at Lucy and Claude walked her towards Ceciles office. She had to stay with her during the days while her parents taught.

"Sweetie, you know why you cant play with the other kids! And besides, Cecile was really looking forward to hanging out with you today." Lucy encouraged, kneeling down to face her daughter.

"Well, she can wait! I dont wanna!" Marie-Grace proclaimed. She was really pitching a fit.

"Marie-Grace, this isnt up for debate. You either come willingly, or forcefully." Claude stated looking determined.

Marie-Grace took a moment to think about her options. At that moment, two students ran up to Lucy and Claude and asked for directions. Marie-Grace saw this as her chance.

"Um, that would be the north wing, second floor." Claude explained, pointing to their map. They nodded their thanks, than ran off.

"Claude!" Lucy cried, grabbing her husbands arm. He turned around to see Marie-Grace turning a hallway.

"Damn." Claude muttered, and they both ran after their youngest daughter.

As they turned the corner, they saw a boy with black shaggy hair talking to Marie-Grace.

"Are you lost?" He asked, looking down at her with concern. Marie-Grace marveled at the boy for a moment, before snapping back to reality and shaking her head.

"No, im trying to get away from..." Marie-Grace began, turning around slightly to see her parents coming towards her. Marie-Grace gave a shriek before hiding behind the boy.

"Marie-Grace, you need to come with us!" Lucy proclaimed, looking at her daughter sternly. Marie-Grace thought for a second, than shook her head.

"Uh, whats going on?"The boy asked, looking at Lucy and Claude with a confused yet determined look. He put a hand behind him and felt for Marie-Grace, making sure she was still there.

"Hello, i am , and this is . Thats our daughter, Marie-Grace. And you are?" Lucy asked.

The boy seemed to realize who he was talking to, and smiled. "Im Caspian Marinero. Im in the 11th grade, and i was on my way to my Cross-Plantation class." Caspian explained.

Lucy smiled. "Oh, so your ! Ive heard good things about you. You'll be in my class for 1st period. Down the hall." Lucy explained pointing to a room.

Caspian smiled awkwardly. "Thanks... Cya around Marie-Grace." Caspian winked at the small girl, making her blush.

Caspian walked towards his class, and Lucy turned to her daughter. "What were you thinking?" Lucy asked sternly.

"Uh..." Marie-Grace couldnt find words, for she was still thinking about Caspian. Claude noticed this, and whispered it to Lucy.

Lucy looked at her small daughter and smirked. "Oh well, come one. We're all going to be late now." Lucy cursed, grabbing her daughters hand and dragging her to Cecile.

"Ah, there you are Marie-Grace! Ive been waiting!"Cecile smiled, running over to the small girl. She showed her over to her work station, where she worked on her latest project.

"Thanks Cecile... Bye sweetie!" Lucy kissed her daughter and jogged out of the room. "Bye Sweet Ti-Marie!" Claude smiled as her kissed his daughters head.

* * *

"Say that to my face, Andrew!" The girl asked, squatting so she was eye level to the beaten up boy. Her brother was holding him still, his foot between his shoulder blades and holding his arms back behind him.

Panting, Andrew replied, "I... had said that you were a slut..." Andrew smirked as he saw the girls face grow redder. She flipped her Lilac hair messied with blonde and blue streaks from her face, and glared at the bruised boy.

"I am no slut! David!" The girl shrieked at her brother. She had had a very annoying high pitched nasal voice, and anyone who heard it would say it was annoying.

"Sure thing, Ashley." David responded. He had shaggy black hair, golden eyes and a fake tan like his sister.

David pushed his foot further into Andrews shoulder blades, and then let go. Andrew fell to the floor, then wiped away the blood coming from his lip. He pushed himself up, only to be kicked in the gut by David.

"Dang, are you on steroids?" Andrew asked, smirking as Davids face grew red. David picked Andrew up by the neck, and slammed him against the wall a few times.

"So, is it my turn to fight?" Andrew asked. Ashley looked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. David chuckled, and let go of him.

"Sure shrimp. Take your best shot!" David smirked, making a "Come at me, bro" signal. Andrew smiled.

He dashed at David with incredible speed, punched him in the face and heard a satisfying crunch. He ran around behind David, and linked arms behind him. Andrew placed his hands on Davids neck and pushed, stretching Davids arms.

"Ahhh! Dude, let go!"David screamed in pain. Ashley looked astonished as Andrew loosened his hold, and then kicked David to the ground. David tryed to get up, but Andrew greeted him with a kick in the gut.

Ashley had seen enough, and tryed to run. But, she ran right into Claude!

"And what do we have here?" Claude asked, stepping forward. Ashley looked at him frantically. "Andrew! He... He went crazy on us for no reason! He beat up my brother, and now hes after me!" Ashley knew how to play the damsel in distress quite well, or so she thought.

She leaned into him, pulling on his shirt. "You have to help me!" She looked pleadingly into his eyes.

Claude smirked. "I saw the whole thing! The way i see it, it was only self defense!" Claude looked with an evil humor into Ashleys eyes.

Then, Claude looked Ashley up and down. "Uh, what are you wearing?" He asked. Ashley looked down at her black strapless corset with red string tying it together in a bow, a red a black plaid mini skirt that ended at her upper thighs, black fish net stockings, knee high black stiletto boots, black chunky bracelets, and a black choker with silver spikes. In her long messy hair was a headband with a pink heart charm.

Ashley smirked. "I bet the misses doesnt dress like this. Why dont i show you a fun time?" Ashley asked, trying the seductive card when the damsel in distress card failed.

"Andrew was right. You are a slut." Lucy commented, walking up to her. Ashley turned around and glared.

"And, your not allowed to wear those clothes. Their not dress code." Lucy explained. "Ya, we'll need to put the both of you into uniform." Claude commented, walking over to Lucy and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Ashley gasped. So this was her competition.

Claude kissed Lucy, then walked over to David and brought him up. Andrew walked over to Lucy, and together, the five of them walked to the office.


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own Hollow Fields... sadly**

* * *

"Bleak! Bleak are you here?" Lucy called as they entered the headmasters office. There was a crash, and a few nuts and bolts came rolling from under a machine.

Bleak stepped out, but he wasnt in his usual attire. He was wearing cargo pants, a white tank top, goggles, and large gloves. He rubbed some oil from his cheek, only making it worse as he lifted his goggles.

"Ah, Lucy, Claude! What seems to be troubling you?" Bleak asked with a smile as he put his hands on his hips. He hadnt seemed to notice the students yet, so he was clueless.

"Well Bleak, we have had our first fight." Lucy explained, and Bleaks face softened. "Oh, what is it? Money? Parenting skills? Neither of you cheated, right?"Bleak asked.

Lucys eyes went wide. "No no no! Bleak, me and Claude didnt fight... these students did." Lucy explained, blushing slightly as she shoved Andrew, Ashley, and David in front of her.

Bleak blushed. "Oh! Of course, silly me!" He babbled, and walked over to his desk. He sat down, and wiped some of the sweat from his brow.

"Now, who do we have here?" Bleak asked, looked at them.

"Im Andrew Banks..." Andrew murmured. "Im Ashley Charles, but you can call me Ashley..." Ashley said seductively, sitting on Bleaks desk. Bleak looked at her like she was crazy.

"Im David Charles... Football pro!" David declared loudly. They all looked at him.

Lucy leaned into Claude. "How did they get into this school?" Lucy asked in a whisper, earning a chuckle from Claude. The students turned around, hearing the teachers laughing. Ashley and David shrugged it off, but Andrew was still curious.

"Mr. Banks! Please pay attention."Bleak called, snapping Andrew out of his trance. "Fighting is a serious offence. We will need to call your parents, and you will have detention for a week." Bleak explained.

Andrew nodded, taking his punishment, but Ashley wouldnt have it. "Detention? I cant be in detention! There must be something else!" Ashley whined. Lucy and Claude rolled their eyes.

"Um, no there isnt. Now, your numbers?" Bleak asked, turning away from the Charles siblings. They all gave their numbers, but Ashley gave a false number, earning her an extra weekend of detention.

"I cannot believe this!" Ashley screamed, flopping down in a chair dramatically.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!"Bleak called, looking through the students files. In walked Belle. Of course, Bleak didnt know this because he was looking through the students files.

"Ill be with you in a minute..." Bleak grumbled, writing down something. Confused, Belle walked over to him, and stood in beside him, behind the desk. She stood like that for a moment, still confused.

"Mhm." Belle coughed, trying to get his attention. Bleak sighed. "What do you... Oh, Belle!" Bleak exclaimed. He smiled, looking at his daughter. He pulled her to him by her waist, and sat her on his lap.

"What can i do for you my love?" Bleak asked with kindness. That earned him a gasp. He turned to see Ashley open mouthed and staring at them in surprise.

"Your all together with her, but not me! What is wrong with you!? Im so much more attractive then her!" Ashley ranted. When she had stopped, she saw Bleak and Belle trying not to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" She asked. Bleak wiped a tear from his eye. "Ahaha... Belle is my daughter!" He laughed. Ashley looked surprised, then blushed in embarrassment.

When Bleak stopped laughing, he looked at his daughter. "What is it, my love? Is something wrong?" He asked lovingly. Belle shook her head. "I saw what happened between them. I saw the fight." Belle explained.

"Oh, so you saw what happened?" Bleak asked, surprised. Belle nodded. She pointed at David and Ashley. "They came up to Andrew and started making fun of him. Andrew called her something, and she told her brother to 'make him wish he hadnt been born'. Then he started hitting Andrew, and Andrew let them. Then, after a while, he defended himself." Belle explained. She knew Andrew, cause his aunt knew them and came over to help every once in a while.

Bleak looked surprised, then turned to Andrew. "Is this true?" He asked. Andrew nodded. "But Ashley did kick me every once in a while." Andrew explained, then showed where her designer shoes bruised him.

Bleak nodded, the situation clear. "Well, i think Andrew can go to class... after he goes to the nurse! You dont have detention Andrew." Bleak instructed. Andrew nodded, then Lucy and Claude took him to class.

"Now you two, your in a world of trouble..." Bleak turned to the Charles siblings.

* * *

"Ow!" Andrew exclaimed as Cecile put a bandage on a cut above his eyebrow. "Sorry!" Cecile winced.

"I think thats the last one!" Cecile explained, jumping up and looking at her work. He had cuts, bruises, and she even gave him a stitch! Andrew winced, then stood up.

"Thanks Nurse Notch." Andrew greeted her formally. Cecile nodded, then led him to the door. "If they start oozing or throbbing... you may wanna come back." Cecile instructed.

Andrew nodded, then followed Lucy and Claude. They were gonna take him to class, so that nothing happened.

"Ok, heres your homeroom, they should be passing out schedules..."Claude explained, standing in the doorway of Andrews class. Andrew just nodded.

Lucy sighed. "Andrew, you need to try. We promised Carmen we were gonna take care of you, but you need to put some effort in too." Lucy said softly. Andrew turned to face her. "I am trying! Its just... im trying to get used to it, ya know?" Andrew stated, not looking at them.

Lucy nodded, and Andrew walked into the class. "I hope he does ok..." Lucy commented, walking back to Bleaks office while holding hands with Claude. "Mmhm. No one should have their parents die like that." Claude replied absently.

They walked back to Bleaks office, hand in hand, since they were the responding teachers.

* * *

As they approached the door, Belle was standing guard. Confused, Lucy and Claude walked up to the small girl.

"Hey Belle... is something going on?" Lucy asked. "Theres someone in dads office that alot of people dont like. Im supposed to not let anyone come in... and make sure you guys understand." Belle explained.

Even more confused, Lucy looked at Claude and shrugged. "Understand what?" Lucy asked.

"That the person is only going to be here for a few hours, and that we dont need any more fighting." Belle explained, rocking back and forth on her heels. Lucy looked confused, then nodded. "Ok then." She stated, then walked into the room.

There, they saw a women with short and thick blonde hair, a purple and blue striped head band, giant hoop earrings, a blue tank top, a purple leather jacket that stopped at her breast, very skinny skinny jeans that were purple, lots of make up, 14 inch purple heels, and long purple and blue nails.

Beside her, was a big man with black slick hair, and a green track suite with a golden watch.

"Um, hello im Lucy.." Lucy began, but was interrupted by the women. "I know who you are!" She snapped, and smacked on a big piece of gum. Confused, she looked at Bleak.

"Uh, this is Summer Charles, and George Charles... you went to school with Summer." Bleak explained. Lucy looked Summer up and down, wide eyed. "You... You mean this is Summer!?" Lucy gasped.

Everyone was on edge. They all thought Lucy was gonna go wacko... but instead... "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH MY GOSH THIS IS SUMMER? BWAHAHAHA! You did not age well!" Lucy gasped, wiping a tear from her eye.

Claude snorted, shaking his head at his wife. Summer just huffed, and turned back to Bleak. Claude had to take Lucy out of the room, for she was laughing too much that they couldnt get anything done.

* * *

"I have to wear this!?" Ashley gasped. Summer and her husband had left, and Lucy and Claude had to put them in appropriate uniform.

Ashley was wearing a skirt that went to her knees, a baggy collared shirt, and dress shoes. Her fake nails, eye lashes, and breast plates that were put in your bra where taken away.

"And you have to show up like this every day, or you will get a whole weekend of detention." Lucy explained, smirking at her work. Normally, the girls could mix and match different combos. Not Ashley.

David came out with a collared shirt, pants to his ankles, and dress shoes. He wasnt as bothered, but he still would of wanted to wear his jersey.

"I cannot believe this!" Ashley huffed before walking to her class with David. Lucy leaned against Claude and smirked. "This is gonna be fun." Lucy smiled. Claude looked at his wife, who was wearing an evil grin.

"You scare me at times..." Claude murmured. Lucy smiled. "Thats why you love me!" She smiled, before kissing her hubby. Claude smiled, and kissed her back, totally content.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Ok, hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated in like, forever! School has really just been a jerk, and i have been piled high with lots of crap to do. But, i'm here now and trying to make up for it. So, this chapter is basically gonna be them in classes. I don't know if i've said this or not, but Annie is 14, Tyler is 15, and Andrew is 15. So, they're all gonna be in the same class! Gah, shut up and just let them read! But they may not get it! I don't care! Let them people read! You're talking to yourself again... I am not! Uh, ya you are... Oh... Woops! So, i hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks if you have continued reading! I love you all!**

**I don't own Hollow Fields, unfortunately!**

* * *

Andrew walked into his class slowly, looking at all the students carefully. It was pretty full, students either in their seats or talking to others, although he didn't know how any of them knew each other.

He walked to the back, and found a nice place in the corner, near the window. 'Now i have an escape route.' He thought to himself as he rested his chin on his palm and gazed out and into the garden below.

He really didn't want anyone to notice or bother him, but sure enough a girl entered the room and walked to the back, sitting right next to him. Andrew glanced at the girl as she set her bag down, and pulled out a book.

He examined the book more closely, to see it was a manual on superhumans. Oh the irony. Normally, he wouldn't bother talking to another person, but her book intrigued him. He leaned over, and saw him side glance at him.

"Yes?" She asked, setting her book down. Andrew felt his face heat a little. What was he doing? "Oh, uh... You're book..." Andrew trailed off, pointing to the large book.

"This? Just some light reading." The girl explained, smiling at the book. Light reading? Imagine one of your normal math books. Now, expand that by 5. You may have an idea on how big this book was.

"Oh, uh... How much do you know about superhumans?" Andrew asked, turning his whole body to give her his full attention. The girl smiled. She blinked a few times, and her eye glowed. She raised her hand, and it was like pieces of her skin lifted on thin pieces. Under was complex engineering. She was a cyborg. "I know my way around. I know all about superhumans and mechanics." She explained.

Andrew smiled. "Would you know how to undo the process?" He asked hopefully. The girl scrunched her face up, thinking it over. "It would depend how long ago the process was done. When did this happen to the subject? And how many times?" She asked.

Andrew sighed. Subject. His whole life, that was what he was referred to. The subject. "When he was about 5. And multiple times." He explained. The girl winced. "How old is the subject now?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"15." Andrew responded with gloom. The girl sighed. "Removing it now would be hard, and dangerous. It would take many processes, and it would take a while. It may be impossible..." The girls voice trailed off.

Andrew sighed. He was afraid of that. The girl examined his face. "Do you really want it gone?" She asked. Andrew froze. Did he? Was that really what he wanted? Freedom from the thing that ruined his life? Although, it had also saved him.

"I don't know." Andrew sighed. The girl nodded. "I may be able to do it, but you must be absolutely certain. Once the process is started, it can't be stopped, risk losing your life." The girl explained.

Andrew nodded. "What's your name?" Andrew asked. The girl smiled. "Tigris, Tigris Gold." She said, and shook his unwilling hand. "Andrew Banks." He said uneasily. Had he just made a friend?

* * *

"Ok, i have Steam Robotics for 1st, Cross-Species Body part transplantation for 2nd, Grave digging for 3rd, Lunch, Clockwork Robotics for 4th, a free period, then Live Taxidermy for 6th." Annie read off her list as she faced Tyler.

He nodded. "Ok, i have Steam Robotics, Grave digging, Lunch, and the free period with you." Tyler read off, smiling at all the classes he had with Annie. Annie blushed and moved a strand from her face to behind her ear.

If they had taken a moment to look around, they would've seen a lot of resentful children. Guys scowling at Tyler's luck, and girls cursing at Annies fortune. They were both very attractive, and both sides were green with envy.

"Attention! Class!" Their homeroom teacher called for their attention. They all turned, but Annie and Tyler continued to shoot side glances at the other.

Their home room teacher was a guy, tall and ruggedly handsome. He had ruffled dark bronze hair, emerald green eyes, and slightly pale skin. He wore a tan leather jacket, and dark skinny jeans. Actually, he could of been a teenager if he didn't have a scar going down his face. So, maybe early 20s, because it looked like he had experience.

"Hi, i'm your homeroom teacher, and i teach Live Taxidermy for 9th graders... So you guys." He said with a smile. The girls swooned, except for a select few. "My name is Dr. Vic, and i hope we can all pass with flying colors!" He announced, and turned to write something on the board.

The bell sounded, and everyone headed for their classes. Dr. Vic turned, and watched the students leave, a few staying for his 1st period. He smiled, and nodded at some of the students, but continued to write on the board.

"Come on Annie!" Tyler proclaimed, grabbing the girls hand and leading her to their 1st period. Annie blushed, but followed Tyler out the door.

"Andrew, its time to go!" Tigris announced, pulling her friend up. Andrew sighed, and followed the girl out the door. "What do you have?" Tigris asked as they headed down the hallway. "Uh, Steam Robotics." Andrew explained, and Tigris smiled. "Me too!" She said cheerfully, and dragged the reluctant boy down the hall.

* * *

Annie and Tyler had a free period, so they walked down to the courtyard. They sat on a stone bench, underneath a shady tree. They talked about their classes, their teachers, and the work they had to do. "I have no idea how they expect me to understand Cross-Species transplantation!" Tyler announced, leaning back. Annie smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, it looks really complicated... But i think i kinda understand it. Maybe we can help each other with the work!" Annie explained, looking at Tyler.

Tyler nodded, and scooted closer to her. Annie smiled, and leaned in. They both slowly leaned in, Annie straightening to reach Tyler, and Tyler slouching to reach her. There was a slight height difference, but it didn't seem to bother them.

Their eyes fluttered closed when... "Hey! Whatcha doin?" Marie-Grace popped up from nowhere, startling the teens. They leaned away from each other, both turning different shades of red.

"Marie-Grace!" Cecile called, running into the courtyard. She spotted Tyler and Annie blushing, and immediately understood.

"You two... Oh! Uh... Marie-Grace! Come, come! You're supposed to stay with me, and not interrupting the students!" Cecile declared, blushing slightly as she started herding the small McGinty child into the building. She smiled apologetically at the teens, and then turned her attention back Marie-Grace.

"But Cecile! I wanna watch!" Marie-Grace whined, trying to weasel her way away from the nurse. Cecile just shook her head, and finally got the girl back into the school.

Annie and Tyler sighed in relief. How embarrassing! Tyler turned back to Annie. "So, where were we?" He asked, and Annie smiled, even more relieved.

Their magical moment returned, and they shared their first kiss. Tyler held her face softly in his hand, but his kiss was fierce and passionate. Annie felt Tylers collar, and felt a cold pin on it. She massaged it with her thumb, and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

For a first kiss, this was probably the best. The broke apart, their foreheads still resting against each other. Annie thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest, and Tyler felt a dizzying fall over him. A nice dizzy feeling that he only felt with Annie.

From behind a pillar, a smiling Belle held a phone. She examined the photo of Annie's arms around Tyler's neck, and Tyler's hand cupping her face. She shivered in excitement, and sent the picture to Kaylor.

They had become unlikely friends in the library, even after one week. They both felt comfort with books, and sticked together. It also turned out they had some of the same classes, and stuck together like glue.

* * *

Annie walked to her room, her head spinning. This was probably the best day ever! She entered her room, and examined herself in the mirror. She smiled weakly, then lifted her shirt. There, you could see a long scar curving around her body.

If she removed all her clothing, you could see it started at the back of her neck, and curved to her elbows, her chest, her back, her stomach, her butt, her thighs, and all the way down to the bottom of her right foot. It was like a corkscrew, a perfect spiral.

She sighed, and started getting into her PJ's. She put on some booty shorts that were mainly black with a purple checkered design. In the black checks were red gears. Her sister made them for her. She smiled, and then put on a tank top, that was black, with purple trim. On the bottom corner was a red gear.

She smiled, and went to her bed. She laid down on the black covers, tracing the skulls with her finger. This didn't feel right.

"Tobey?" Annie called, and her little drone flew into the room. _"Yes, ?"_ The little steam drone asked cheerfully.

"Could i get the walls purple, and the carpet black? And can i get my sheets instead of skulls red gears?" Annie asked. Tobey whirred and beeped. _"Sure!"_ He said, and got to work.

Annie got up, and walked through her door connecting my room and Kaylors. She was on her bed, and going through a textbook. She had an eraser in her mouth, and chewed it absent mindedly.

"So, how was school?" Annie asked, jogging over to her bed. Startled, she dropped her pencil and looked up. "Did i scare you?" She asked as she jumped on her bed.

She smiled. "Yes! You have to knock or something! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" She declared, hitting Annie with a pillow. She was wearing pink and yellow plaid PJ pants, and a pink tank top.

Annie laughed. "Sure... So, how was school?" She asked, laying down. Kaylor sat up, excited to tell about her day.

"It was awesome! This school is so cool! I got to deactivate a bomb!" Kaylor explained excitedly. Gosh, this kid was smart.

Kaylor explained how everyone was given a chance to complete a task, to see what level they were on. She went through all of them, completing them in seconds. They gave her their hardest, the bomb, and she aced it.

"They're talking about moving me a grade up, because the teachers on my grade don't have a lesson plan advanced enough for me. Its all just too easy!" Kaylor explained. Annie smiled, and looked at the textbook she had. It was one of her grade!

"Uh, whats this?" Annie asked, flipping through the book. "Oh, they didn't have anything challenging, so they gave me this and told me to do some random pages. This may actually be challenging! I'm actually learning from this one!" Kaylor explained.

Annie winced. That meant she may be in her grade. Half of her didn't want that. Her little sister was gonna be in her grade, maybe even smarter then her! But the other half was glad. Annie would get to keep a better eye on her. She would get to protect her.

Kaylor absently traced my scar down Annies leg. Annie shivered, her touch cold. She tried to ignore it by looking around her room.

Kaylor straightened, remembering something. "Oh my gosh Annie! I just remembered!" She declared and pulled out her phone. She started to go through it, smiled, then showed me a picture. Annie choked on my own air.

In the picture was Annie and Tyler, in the courtyard, kissing. Annie looked at her sister in horror. "How? How did you get this?" She asked. Kaylor smiled. "Belle sent it!" She announced.

Dramatically, Annie faked a heart attack and rolled off the bed, onto the floor. She pretended to struggle for air, before dying. Kaylor laughed, and leaned over the edge, watching her die.

"Done?" She asked. "Hold on..." Annie said, and tried to crawl away, digging her fingers into the wood and crawling army style. Kaylor laughed and went to the end of the bed, and watched her go to the middle of the room, and die again.

"Ok, now i'm done." Annie said, and sat up. Kaylor laughed and got off the bed. She crawled over to Annie, and laid her head in her lap. Annie ran my fingers through her hair, and she sighed contently.

"This is going to be good for us, right?" She asked, looking up at her sister. Annie paused. Was it? Could she take care of her little sister? Was she right, trusting these people?Slowly, she nodded. "Yeah. It is. And i will never let anyone ever hurt you. You know that, right?" Annie asked, looking at her sisters face.

Kaylor sat up, and faced Annie. "Yeah, i know... Just..." Kaylor tried to find words. Annie pulled Kaylor to her. She sat in Annie's lap, and snuggled her face into her older sisters chest. "Just don't forget to help yourself." Kaylor whispered, playing with a strand of Annie's hair. She nodded, and kissed Kaylors head.

No one was going to hurt Kaylor, and Annie was going to make sure of it. No matter what it took, she was going to defend her little sister. Even if it meant getting herself hurt.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Ok, this explains a little of Annie and Kaylors past. Theres a part where it gets kinda messy, so make sure to look for the bold before continuing! **

**I do not own Hollow Fields!**

* * *

After Annie put a sleeping Kaylor into bed, she walked into her room. Tobey had already finished, and was gone. So, she was alone. Alone with her nightmares.

She flipped on a lamp, and brought out a trunk from under her bed. She picked it up, and carried it to the center of the room. Flipping open the lid, she stared at all her treasures.

Sentimental, of course. She pulled out a scrapbook, and flipped through it. There were pictures of Kaylor, playing the in park, eating ice cream, feeding birds. And in every one of them, Annie was in them all. She always stood next to Kaylor, never letting anyone get too close.

In the back of the scrapbook were blueprints. The blueprints she drew for her glove. Her first invention. The thing that she used to defend her sister.

She put the scrapbook down, and rummaged through the trunk again. She brought out a pacifier, Kaylors, a satin glove, her mothers, a bootie, Kaylors, a box of letters, hers, and then a dagger.

It was double edged, old, and silver. Its hilt curved slightly at the end, and the actual blade had beautiful engravings. A tear escaped Annies eye, and she quickly wiped any more away.

She set the dagger down, and brought out a rose. She smiled, and sniffed it. "GaTCHEW!" She sneezed, but smiled. She set the rose down with the other items. At the bottom of the trunk was a dress. She pulled it out, and held it against her.

It was white, and covered her feet. It was sleeveless, with a smooth bodice and satin skirt. Annie smiled, and swirled around before folding it and putting it with the other stuff.

She looked at to the trunk, regretting what she was to see. An old photograph. It was of a boy, around her age, and he was handsome. He had pale skin, black messy hair, except for a streak of white. He was scowling, and held a rose. The very rose she had just smelled.

Annie sighed, and quickly put away the items. She hauled the trunk back and under the bed, and then stood still. She couldn't sleep, and she couldn't leave her room. She never let anyone see her scars but Kaylor. Annie sighed, and laid down on her bed.

She stared at the ceiling, watching the shadows dance. She knew what she was going to dream of, and she didn't want to. She had to stay awake. But the bed was so warm and comfortable.

Maybe just a few minutes...

* * *

What was she thinking? Sometimes she was just so stupid! Annie looked around, seeing nothing but blackness. Any minute now, the dream would start. 'I'm sorry Kaylor, i really didn't want to wake you up again...' Annie thought, and saw the dream begin.

Annie was maybe 10 or 11, while Kaylor was 9 or 10. They were next to a river, under a shady tree, and Kaylor convinced Annie to play dolls with her.

"Fine Kaylor! I'll play dolls!" Annie growled, and sat next to her sister on the blanket. Kaylor smiled and handed Annie a porcelain doll.

They played for a while, up until Annie heard a twig snap. She dropped the doll, stood and looked around. "Annie?..." Kaylor asked, hugging her doll as she stood and hid behind her sister.

Annie held her hand up, asking for silence. Then they were attacked. For some reason, they always sent the Blind Monks.

Four hooded figures appeared, and surrounded the girls. Annie stood in front of her sister bravely. One of the hooded figures charged, and Annies glove started to crackle.

Annie punched the monk, and the monk was electrocuted instantly. He twitched several times before falling to the ground.

Annie turned to the others, daring them. They dared. But they came all at once, and a 10 year old girl cant fend off three grown ups at once, even with her glove.

They grabbed her, and started to hit her. Kaylor watched in horror before jumping into the river. That was always the escape plan. Jump in the river.

Two of the monks tied and gagged Annie, while another waded into the water. Kaylor swam for as long as she could before the monk grabbed her. She screamed, but the monk hit her head, knocking her out.

Annie screamed in defiance, enraged they had hurt her sister. But she couldn't do anything. She couldn't say anything. She could only watch as the monk brought her sleeping sister.

One monk carried Annie, while another carried Kaylor. The last monk grabbed the unconscious one, and they headed into the woods.

The were brought to a mansion, and Annie glared at it in dread. The Blind Monks carried the girls inside, and threw them into a living room.

There was a tall woman with jet black hair, going to the middle of her back. She was pale, with blood red lips and dark eyes. She was wearing a long, black dress that was long sleeved, but showed off her breasts. Her long red manicured nails were against her bony hips as she glared at them.

Next to her was a tall man with equally black hair, oiled down against his head. He was big and muscular, with a strong build. He wore a suit, and looked at them disapprovingly.

"Girls! Where have you been?" He asked, walking towards them. Annie wiggled her way in front of the waking Kaylor, and glared daggers into the man.

The man rolled his eyes and took the gag out of Annie's mouth. "Let us go you monsters!" Annie cried. The woman chuckled, staring them down.

The man smiled evilly. "You want monsters? I'll give you monsters!" He growled, and turned to the woman. "Regina, be my guest!" He spat before walking out of the room. The woman, Regina, licked her lips.

"Finally, you're mine you little brat!" Regina cackled, and picked Annie up weightlessly. She turned to a Blind Monk. "Take the smaller one to her room. I only want this one." She said dangerously, but Annie sighed in relief.

"Don't sound so relieved! You're going to get what you deserve!" She said with an evil smiled, and she cared Annie away.

They were in a dungeon type room, bricks for walls and a dirt floor. Annie was hung from her wrists, suspended into the air.

Regina was next to a table, an apron on, and messing with some tools. She picked out a dagger, double edged with a curved handle and designs on the silver blade.

"This should do nicely!" She smiled, and stepped towards the small girl. She examined her body, and started cutting off Annies clothing. She revealed blemish free skin, unscared and a beautiful pale surface.

"Such beautiful skin..." Regina commented, feeling around the girls body. Annie looked up, and tried to think of nothing.

* * *

** Warning! I'm gonna describe how Annie got her curving scar, and if you don't want to see that, you might as well skip this part!**

* * *

Regina decided to start on Annie's neck. She felt around, felt the small girls spine, and smiled. She brought the dagger down, piercing Annies skin, deep.

Annie winced, feeling tears already coming to her eyes. She felt the chains on her wrists, and grabbed onto them, squeezing them to try and forget the pain.

Regina didn't loosen her grip. She cut from the back of Annie's neck, and curved to her left shoulder, going under her collar bones and around to her back. Annie was full on crying now. She wondered how someone could do this.

Regina didn't seem satisfied. She continued to cut, going around and around the girls body. She cut into her back, her stomach, and sighed contently when Annie started to scream.

Annie screamed. She screamed with all her might, wanting the pain to end. She felt the knife going down her legs now, and cutting deep into the flesh. Blood was covering her entire body, the crimson liquid warm against Annie's colds skin.

Annie screamed, she cried, she wiggled in pain. But nothing would work. This monster kept going deeper, and deeper.

But then everything went white. A bright light covered Annies vision. "Annie... Annie.." A voice called her softly, but then it got louder. "Annie!... Annie!... ANNIE!..." A voice screamed, and then she woke up.

* * *

"Annie!" Tyler yelled, shaking the girl awake. She bolted up, screaming. She looked around frantically. Then, she put her attention to Tyler. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot. She was sweating, and breathing hard.

Then she cried. She leaned into Tyler, and Tyler sat and held her. She cried into his shoulder, curled into a ball. She didn't want to stop. She wanted to stay where she was, and cry. And she did. For what seemed like eternity, she cried, and Tyler rocked her back and forth.

Then, she started to calm down, and she looked around. Kaylor was on the bed, watching her sister. was in the doorway, and so was Lucy, and Claude.

Annie stuck her arm out towards Kaylor, and her sister immediately jumped into them. She stayed there, her arms around Tyler and Kaylor.

Then she felt calm enough to let them go, and look to the others. Their faces were full of questions, questions she really didn't want to answer, but she knew she had to.

"What happened?" Annie asked, looking at the others. "Kaylor heard you screaming, and ran for Tyler. They came in, and saw you thrashing around, screaming." explained. I nodded. It had happened before.

"What happened?" Lucy asked. I sighed, shaking slightly. "I had a nightmare... Of my past." I said looking at Kaylor. Her eyes flashed in remembrance, and she hugged Annie again.

"May we know what that is?" Lucy asked, warmth and understanding in her eyes. Annie winced, and Kaylor whimpered.

"When we were little, our parents died in an arson fire. We were taken in by our aunt and uncle... And only later did we find out they were responsible. We stayed for a few years, and when i was eight, i invented my glove. As soon as i was sure it worked, i took my sister and we escaped. They were evil. They beat us, and only once did they try beating Kaylor. I... I defended her. Two years later, they found us. My aunt took me to her torture chamber and... She had a blood lust. They both did. But, earlier that day we had called social services and the cops and whoever we could. They came right when she had finished. They took us away and protected us ever since." Annie explained.

All of their eyes fell onto Annie's body, and for once they saw the scar. "Does... Does it go all around?" asked. Annie nodded.

Tyler put his arm around her, and held her close. She was thankful for that.

"Annie... Can i see?" Lucy asked, pointing to the bathroom. Annie nodded, and Lucy led her into the bathroom. Annie began to undress, and held her hair up so Lucy could see all around.

Lucy gasped, and ran her fingers over the white line. "They did this to you?" Lucy asked, shocked that this could happen to a child. Although she knew the horrors that someone could go through. She understood perfectly. But this... This was shocking.

Lucy nodded, and Annie began to put her PJ's back on. They walked out, and saw talking to Claude. They couldn't hear what was being said, but it was obvious they were discussing what had happened.

Annie walked back to her bed as Lucy went to join the grown ups. Annie sat in her bed, and Kaylor laid down next to her. Tyler stayed on the edge, but close to Annie. They watched the adults discuss it all, and wondered what was to happen.

walked over to the students with Claude and Lucy. "I am so sorry for what those awful people have done. I know nothing i say will help, but i can do something. There may be something to stop the dreams, if you let me." explained, Annie nodded eagerly.

"Ok, i will start on it tomorrow, and it should be done before you go to sleep. I'm afraid thats all i can do for you at the moment." explained, and Annie nodded. Lucy squeezed Annie's shoulder, and she and Claude walked out of the room.

watched them for a second, before smiling slightly. They all cared for one another. They loved each other. They were a family. He shook his head, and walked out the door, closing it softly.

Annie got under the covers, along with Kaylor next to her. Tyler got up to leave, but Annie grabbed his hand. He raised an eyebrow, and Annie blushed.

"I.. I don't want you to leave." Annie said weakly, looking down. Tyler smiled, and jumped into the bed next to them. Kaylor laughed softly as the bed bounced, and Annie smiled.

They all got under the covers together, Annie on the one side, Tyler on the other, with Kaylor in the middle. They got settled, and Annie clapped her hands. The lights flipped off, and a drowsy fog blew over them. They had had a busy day, and it was late. All they could do was sleep and hope no more nightmares came.


End file.
